


In The Arms Of A Lover

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, And Alec and Magnus both need hugs, Because they're really in love, M/M, from each other, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Spending time apart never really gets easier, but the rush of seeing each other is pure joy.And it's a feeling Magnus never wants to give up.





	In The Arms Of A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe Malec see each other after a few days and run into each other's arms and kiss? Thanks" was the prompt.
> 
> This is just pure fluff pretty much, mild, very mild, angst 'cause I'm a sucker for that.

It’d been six days since they had last seen each other, Alec was busy being head of the Institute and Magnus had been completely booked with clients. Anytime they thought they were going to be able to see each other, something came up and one of them had to cancel, but Magnus was exhausted and worn down. His last client had left a painfully bad taste behind when he left and all Magnus wanted to do was wrap around the other man and never let go.

That was impractical though, Alec was working, or at least that’s what Magnus kept telling himself as he walked through the portal to the Institute.

He brushed off his coat as he stepped out, glancing around at the Shadowhunters surrounding him, their eyes followed him closely with looks of disdain and disgust, but he brushed it off. It wasn’t like it was the first time they had tried to look down on him.

Magnus walked quickly with as much grace as he could muster without collapsing, and cursed himself for making a portal. He had used far to much magic without resting.

Alec’s voice rang across the room from where he was standing in the training room across from Clary, who was lying on her back with an annoyed expression.

“You have to focus.” He stepped back, not bothering to help her back up.

She rolled her eyes. “Because you’re focusing so well.”

He opened up his mouth to respond, but Magnus cleared his throat, leaning against the wall.

Alec turned around quickly, dropping the staff he was holding with a huge, relieved grin.

“Babe!” Magnus let out a small, huffed laugh before rushing forward, meeting Alec half away. He could feel the tension drain from his body, wrapping his arms around Alec tightly. Alec wrapped his arms around his lower waist and lifted him slightly off the ground, not by much since Magnus was almost the same height as him, but enough to express how much he didn’t want to let go.

“I missed you.” Alec muttered into his neck and Magnus smiled.

“It’s only been a few days, darling.”

“Few days to long.” Alec pulled back slightly, enough so that he could look at him. He pressed their lips together, running his hairs desperately through Magnus’ hair and trying to bring them closer together.

“I love you so much, Magnus.” Alec said as they pulled apart after what felt like a lifetime.

“I love you too,” Magnus brushed his fingers across his cheek, pecking him gently on the lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know, it means the world to me!! <3
> 
> If you've got requests or anything, come shout at me at https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'd love to hear from you guys!!! It'd mean a lot! <3 (I do post a lot of anti stuff, but I do tag everything, so if you've got those filtered, you won't see it ;) )


End file.
